Moneda Trabajo Recompensa
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Siete de los habitantes de un pueblo vaquero trabajan para ganar una recompensa temporalmente desconocida, ¿pero podrá uno de ellos hacer algo para ganar la recompensa y arreglar su problema de no haber podido decidir en qué trabajar?.


**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna continuación de la caricatura aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Parte de la historia está basada en la parábola cristiana "Parábola de los Talentos".

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la caricatura, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya habrán visto, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, ya me sucedió a mí y he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia les pertenece a DHX Media, Wild Canary Animation, WildBrain y Disney Junior Originals.

Eran las once de la mañana del día Lunes quince de Abril de 2013. Un señor vestido con elegancia se encontraba en un bello y amistoso pueblo vaquero llamado "Lindo Rincón Amistoso", llamó a cuatro habitantes hombres y tres mujeres, los cuales se presentaron ante él en la entrada del pueblo y lo saludaron uno por uno.

—He convocado a los siete porque tengo cosas que decirles. Por asuntos de trabajo, a las una en punto de hoy deberé partir a otro estado durante tiempo indeterminado, así que ayer comencé a pensar en este asunto entre ustedes siete y yo. Ustedes me parecieron las mejores opciones, por eso no convoqué a nadie más. Decidí que a cada uno le daré una moneda para que realicen funciones que les ayuden a juntar más, no necesariamente debe ser con una misma persona, esas funciones pueden realizarse con quien sea. Puede ser una misma función u otras diferentes. Una sola moneda será suficiente para todos. Cuando vuelva y me enseñen la cantidad de monedas que tengan, les daré una recompensa a todos, pero sólo les diré cuál es cuando haya vuelto.— les dijo con una voz alegre y tranquila.

Abrió su maleta y sacó siete bolsitas de tela de color beige.

—Extiendan sus manos para recibir las bolsitas, en cada una está la moneda con que realizarán las funciones.

Extendieron las manos y se las entregó una por una, con todos agradeciéndole.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?.

—Yo, Gobernador Marmota.— dijo con el mismo tono un cactusito sonriente.

—Adelante.

—¿Cuáles son las funciones?.

—Trabajar en cualquier cosa que se les ocurra y para quien se les ocurra.

—Entendido.

—¿Tienes más dudas?.

—No, señor, gracias.

—¿Alguien más tiene dudas?.

—No, señor.— dijeron todos con el mismo tono y sonrisa.

Las dos horas pasaron hasta que el gobernador tomó su tren y se fue. Seis de ellos trabajaron hasta que volvió una vez que llegó el día Lunes quince de Julio del mismo año, los convocó y les dijo que vinieran con las bolsitas en la entrada del pueblo.

—Buenas tardes, Gobernador Marmota.— lo saludaron todos.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Ahora mismo les digo cuál es la recompensa. Es dinero, millones de dólares según la cantidad de monedas que ahora tengan. Para explicarlo mejor, si alguien tiene seis monedas, recibirá seis millones de dólares en billetes, si tiene siete, recibirá siete millones, así es esto. Les di mi confianza y estoy seguro de que han sacado beneficio de las monedas.

Se paró delante de Callie.

—Dime, Sheriff, ¿qué fue de ti y tu moneda?.

Le enseñó la bolsita mientras sonreía.

—Gobernador, usted puso su confianza en mis manos y su dinero estuvo siempre a salvo y bien cuidado. En su bolsita traigo lo que gané, su moneda me sumó nueve más y ahora tengo diez.

—Bien hecho, Sheriff, muy bien, te felicito, estoy orgulloso. Sabía que podía confiar en ti, te di sólo un poco y tú lo convertiste en mucho. Cuando el último me haya dicho cuánto tiene ahora, les daré uno por uno lo suyo. Diez millones de dólares son tuyos.

—Muchas gracias.

Se paró delante de Peck.

—¿Qué fue de ti y tu moneda, Oficial Peck?.

Le enseñó la bolsita.

—Señor, usted puso su confianza en mí dándome una moneda y yo vengo con las manos llenas, su moneda cuidé, trabajé mucho y puse mi más inmenso esfuerzo en el trabajo, su moneda era una y ahora son cinco.

—Felicidades, estoy orgulloso, vine a ti, te di un poco y tú te presentas ante mí con más de lo que te di, me has demostrado que también mereces recompensa. Cinco millones de dólares son tuyos.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Se paró delante de Toby.

—¿Qué fue de ti y tu moneda, Toby?.

Al contrario de Callie y Peck, Toby no sonreía, hablaba con tono triste y su mirada era triste.

—Señor, yo quería trabajar, pero no pude decidir en qué, así que vengo con las manos vacías, su moneda es una todavía.

El gobernador dejó de sonreír al instante.

—Oh, Toby, ¿por qué te fue imposible decidir?.— preguntó con un tono sin mucha emoción.

—Ya los seis estaban trabajando en otras cosas y siempre pensé que como ya ocupaban esos trabajos, no me dejarían trabajar con ellos. Me cegaron la preocupación y la inseguridad de la falta de vacantes que había en todos los trabajos, entonces me fue imposible pensar más inteligentemente.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a alguno si podías pedirle que te dejara trabajar con él?.

—No, no se me ocurrió, estar cegado por la preocupación y la inseguridad me imposibilitó pensar cosas como ésa. Como no tengo nada, sé que no tengo ninguna recompensa.

El gobernador sonrió de nuevo.

—Así es ahora, pero eso puede cambiarse.— dijo con su tono feliz restaurado.

—¿Cómo se podría?.

—Comenzando a trabajar desde ahora en algo que uno de los otros trabajó.

—¿Eso sería darme otra oportunidad para obtener la recompensa de los millones de dólares?.

—Justamente, no voy a dejarte fuera en recibir la recompensa, te doy otra oportunidad.

El pequeño cactusito le sonrió usando un tono un poco más feliz y sin cambiar su mirada.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Toby miró a los otros y les habló sintiéndose más animado, pero sin cambiar aún su mirada.

—¿Verdaderamente me habrían dejado trabajar con ustedes?.

—Sí.— dijeron todos amablemente.

—Desearía haber podido pensar mejor.

—Pues puedes pensarlo ahora.— dijo el gobernador.

—¿Puede ser cuando usted haya terminado de decirles su recompensa a todos, para no hacerlos esperar tanto?.

—Bueno, Toby, así sea.

Se paró delante de Ella y le preguntó, a lo que le respondió que tiene siete, así que él le dijo que siete millones eran suyos, ella agradeció y le preguntó a Priscilla, a lo que ella respondió que quedó con seis, él la felicitó y dijo que seis millones son suyos, así que procedió a preguntarle al Tío Cone y éste dijo que quedó con ocho, y por último, le preguntó al señor Dillo y él respondió que quedó con siete, entonces, se paró delante de Toby para atenderlo nuevamente.

—Entonces, Toby, ahora puedes pensar en qué trabajar.

—¿No se impacientará si me demoro en decidirme?.— le preguntó con el mismo tono y cara.

—No, así que tampoco es necesario que intentes apurarte para pensar.— le dijo con comprensión.

—Gracias.

Comenzó a pensar hasta casi medio minuto después.

—Ya se me ocurrió. Quiero trabajar en tu taberna, Ella.

—De acuerdo, Toby.— aceptó con alegría.

Se paró delante de Ella y su mirada se normalizó, su tono feliz y su ánimo también.

—Y si está bien para ti, quiero decidir yo por cuánto tiempo será y cómo será el pago.

—Claro, Toby, está todo bien.

Comenzó a pensar y en menos de medio minuto tuvo sus ideas.

—Ya se me ocurrió. Quiero trabajar desde la primera hora de trabajo del próximo Lunes hasta el Domingo ocho de Septiembre. El pago será una moneda a la semana, y por favor, págame del dinero que recibes por trabajar, no por el de tu recompensa, para que no la pierdas tan rápido por esta causa.— dijo con toda consideración.

—Bueno, Toby, está arreglado y gracias por ser considerado.— dijo y agradeció sintiéndose un poco conmovida por lo considerado que es.

—De nada.

Miró al gobernador.

—Señor gobernador, no pienso pedirle que por mí haga esperar a los demás para darles su dinero, déselo de inmediato si lo desea.

Pero Callie no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Sabes, Toby?, me parece que para ti sería más justo si recibieras tu recompensa al mismo tiempo que yo, así que elijo no recibir la mía hasta el día en que recibas la tuya.— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Comparto lo que ella quiere, eres mi mejor amigo y prefiero tu felicidad antes que la mía.— dijo Peck sonriendo también.

—Eso mismo digo.— dijo de nuevo Callie.

—Eso me conmueve, al punto en que decido lo mismo que ambos.— dijo Priscilla.

—Yo también.— dijo Ella.

—También yo.— dijo el Tío Cone.

—Y también yo.— dijo el Señor Dillo.

—Y a mí me emociona un poquito, gracias a todos.— agradeció Toby sintiéndose un poco emotivo.

—De nada, mi dulce amiguito.— le dijeron todos.

—Eso es sinceramente hermoso, jamás vi un comportamiento tan generoso y compartido en ningún otro pueblo en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en mi pueblo natal. Es la primera vez que veo que por su amistad y lealtad, las personas prefieren la felicidad ajena antes que la suya propia. Eso también conmueve mucho a mi corazón. Ya que así lo desean todos, entonces postergaré la entrega de su recompensa hasta el último día de tu trabajo, Toby.— dijo el gobernador.

—Está bien, señor. Y gracias por la oportunidad y por serme comprensivo.

—De nada.

Llegó la semana siguiente y Toby pasó todos los días trabajando con Ella hasta el día elegido. Finalmente, el Gobernador Marmota volvió al pueblo cuando se cumplió el tiempo de trabajo y los siete se reunieron con él en la entrada del pueblo otra vez.

—Te preguntaré como les pregunté a ellos, Toby. ¿Qué fue de ti y tu moneda, Toby?.

—Me fue bien, gobernador, trabajé todos los siete días, recibí el pago todos los Domingos y ahora tengo nueve monedas.— dijo Toby sintiéndose alegre.

—Felicidades, Toby, hiciste lo debidamente necesario para demostrar que también mereces recompensa. Nueve millones de dólares son tuyos.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor, gracias.

Y finalmente, les entregó sus millones de dólares a todos. Y así terminó ese período de trabajos, el Gobernador Marmota continuó el suyo, todos trabajaron en lo que desde siempre trabajan y la armonía pacífica, la amistad y la felicidad reinaron en las felices y pacíficas vidas de todos por siempre.

FIN


End file.
